


"If it'll please you"

by MistVolturn



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Rimming, ace makoto, ace!makoto, asexual makoto, rin undressing makoto with his mouth, ropes, salad tossing, sensitive rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Makoto is sex positive asexual while Rin is very much sexual and quite perverted too. But Makoto enjoys sex with Rin since Rin is so very sensitive and easily embarrassed and that is just too cute. No plot at all, just different kinks they try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rimming

“You want me to do… what?” Makoto asked confused.  
They had been dating for more than a year now and where carefully taking their first steps into the sexual territory and this was how Makoto discovered just how perverted his childhood friend and now boyfriend Rin actually was.  
“I want you do eat me out. You know, rimming, rim job, salad tossing-”  
“Yeah, okay, I get the picture. But how? I mean, sorry Rin, but I’m not sure how I feel about that. And this has nothing to do with me being ace, this is because I am worried about hygiene. I mean that can’t be safe.”  
“Yes, yes, I have thought about that and I did some research and you are right, it is a very high risk sexual act. But is we cut off the tip of a condom and then cut it open and then use that so your tongue never actually makes contact, I think we can still do it safely.”  
“You think?”  
“If you don’t want to do it, I understand. I mean, it is a bit disgusting-”  
“It’s very disgusting, Rin.”  
“So it’s a no then?”  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“Of course.”  
Makoto sighed.  
“Strangely enough, I am willing to try. So you want to do it this Sunday?”

Makoto could only imagine how much Rin was looking forward to it. Once, when cuddling, they had shared some sexual fantasies and kinks they had (but since Makoto was asexual it had been very one-sided) and that’s when Rin had confessed that his biggest kink was rimming, among other things. So Makoto wanted to do this for his boyfriend. Also because Rin was extremely sensitive so he was always twitching and moaning at the lightest touch and then he was really embarrassed afterwards which was just too adorable. And Makoto did like to tease Rin about it. So Makoto turned to the internet to find out how to best satisfy Rin.

Sunday came and they met up at Rin’s apartment as it was unlikely they would be disturbed there. Rin had brought the condoms and lube. Impatient as he was, Rin immediately dragged Makoto to the bedroom. Rin was only wearing a towel as he had just taken a shower which he always did after having done certain preparations like emptying his bowels and cleaning himself thoroughly but Makoto also knew by now that Rin was quite submissive in bed and might like the power dynamic that was created when he himself was naked while his boyfriend was still dressed.  
Rin approached him carefully and kissed him lightly on the cheek and then guided him towards the bed. Makoto intertwined his fingers with Rin’s and gently pushed him back on the bed. Makoto kissed him on the mouth and then down his jaw, his neck, until he reached the nipples and started playing with them because he knew it annoyed Rin. He sucked on them, pinched them lightly and licked them slowly. Rin was producing small moans with each teasing touch but was uncharacteristically silent. Maybe he feared that if he commented too much on what Makoto was doing, Makoto might go back on his words and not do what he so longed for him to do.  
When Rin’s moans became whinier, Makoto decided it had been enough teasing and started moving lower, kissing his way down to the navel and giving it attention with his tongue.  
“Makoto… please…” Rin was begging.  
Makoto could feel Rin’s erection underneath the towel, pushing up against Makoto’s chest. Makoto removed the towel torturously slowly, but instead of giving Rin’s penis any attention, he grabbed Rin around the hips and pulled himself and Rin’s lower half up until Makoto was on his knees on the bed and all of Rin’s weight was supported by his shoulders. Makoto looked through Rin’s legs at his face. He was red as a tomato and panting lightly in anticipation.  
“Rin, give me the condom.”  
Rin handed him the condom he had already prepared and Makoto managed to spread it over Rin’s butt crack as well as part of his butt cheeks, even though supporting Rin’s lower body while doing this made him a bit clumsy.  
“Rin. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
Rin mumbled something and looked away in embarrassment.  
“What is it Rin? If you don’t speak up I won’t know what to do. I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want.”  
Rin locked eyes with him and grew even redder. “Makoto, I want you to eat me out.”  
“What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Can you please tell me again?” Even though sex didn’t do much for Makoto, teasing Rin like this was one of his favourite activities and he was pretty sure Rin enjoyed being teased almost as much as Makoto enjoyed teasing him because Rin’s dick was twitching and leaking like a fountain. But Rin seemed to have trouble replying.  
“What was it that you wanted me to do? You wanted me to lick and kiss and suck your little anus until you cum? Is that what you want me to do, Rin? I mean, you cleaned it especially for me to make out with, didn’t you?”  
Makoto had never seen Rin so turned on before and he was pretty sure he could cum just from the dirty talk.  
“Should I reward you for that? Should I do what you want me to do?”  
Rin nodded, redder than he had ever been and his chest dirty from all the precum he was releasing.  
Makoto gave Rin a slow but strong lick across his anus. The condom tasted like chemical strawberries. He had actually bought a flavoured condom?  
Rin was moaning desperately for more than just one lick and Makoto couldn’t leave Rin suffering like that. After all, with the condom it wasn’t bad at all. He gave the rim a kiss and started lapping at it with short strong licks. Rin was going mad underneath him. Makoto tried sucking at it, and then licking some more. The fact that he was licking an anus but that his tongue registered strawberry was just so weird for Makoto. He kept none the less, stimulating his boyfriend in a way that was bringing him on the verge of insanity. Makoto looked down at Rin who was covering his face with his arms. Makoto pulled back.  
“Rin, if you want me to keep going, you’re going to have to show me your face.”  
Rin moved his arms and met Makoto’s eyes. He was on the verge of tears.  
“You’re so cruel today,” he said.  
“You know you like it.”  
Rin couldn’t deny that. Being held almost upside down while getting teased and rimmed, this was turning him on so much and he moaned for more. And Makoto didn’t want to leave him hanging. He was about to take it even further.  
Makoto started applying more pressure so he could get inside. Pushing through the rim, he felt around inside, still processing the fact that his tongue was currently inside another person’s anus, before starting to move his tongue in and out while steadily quickening his pace. Underneath him Rin was jerking his head from side to side and gripping the sheets tightly while pushing his hips up against Makoto, trying to get him to go deeper.  
Rin was getting close. He moved his hand up to his penis so he could make himself orgasm. But Makoto stopped what he was doing and pushed his hand away.  
“Rin, you asked me to eat you out. So I want you to cum only from my tongue fucking your ass. Do you understand that?”  
Assuming Rin wouldn’t disobey him, Makoto went back to what he was doing but now with even more force. Rin was twitching more and more, panting and moaning loudly, and Makoto was licking, kissing and sucking as hard as he could, until Rin came with a loud, drawn out moan. He tensed up as he ejaculated on his own stomach and then went completely limp.  
They were both breathing heavily from exhaustion. Makoto started cleaning up the mess they’d made, as well as himself and Rin. When Rin tried to get up to help, Makoto pushed him down gently and said: “No, no, Rin this is your day, you don’t have to do anything.”  
When he was done, he changed into pyjamas and joined Rin in bed, pulling him into his arms. Rin was barely awake anymore but he looked so satisfied.  
“How was it?”  
“It felt amazing! Much better than I imagined it would be,” he replied and yawned. “Thank you so much, Makoto.”  
“I want to say no problem, but that wasn’t really the case. It was also more exhausting than I thought it would be.”  
“Thank you, Makoto,” Rin said and snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest.  
Makoto hugged him tighter. Their breathing got calmer and they slowly started falling asleep.  
“Hey, Rin?”  
“Mhm?”  
“I wouldn’t mind doing it for you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I actually wrote that. But yeah I'm a huge Makorin shipper and my headcanon is that Makoto is asexual and that Rin is extremely sensitive.


	2. Bondage

“Makoto?”  
“What is it?”  
“Would you be willing to tie me up?”  
Makoto looked up from the computer where he had been doing some research for his essay. Rin was lying in the sofa flipping through a sports magazine. Despite Makoto having to work for school, Rin came over to his house because he enjoyed just being in the presence of his boyfriend.  
“For what purpose, Rin?”  
“You know.”  
“No, I don’t. That’s why I asked.”  
“Oh, ha ha, extremely funny.”  
”You’re so mean, making fun of me for my ignorance.”  
“Well, Makoto, obviously it’s for sex.”  
“Of course it is. Isn’t it always with you?”  
“So, what do you say?”  
“What exactly do you have in mind?”  
“Like ropes, cuffs, a gag, blindfold, spreader bar,… Those kinds of things?”  
“Ropes? Am I going to have to learn those complicated bondage technics?”  
“Yes.”  
“How am I even going to learn those?”  
“Through practice. Lots and lots of practice,” Rins said while smirking.  
“Uhu,” Makoto replied, unconvinced.  
“We can start simple with just tying my hand behind my back or something.”  
“That’s sounds alright enough. But will we need the cuffs then?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Won’t ropes be a bit more comfortable than handcuffs? I mean, there won’t be any risk of losing the key or the lock not working anymore or anything like that. And we can be more creative with a rope. And I think a rope will be less expensive.”  
“Okay, point taken, no cuffs. And I can’t wait to see all the ways you’ll get creative with the rope.”  
“Of course that’s the argument you pay attention to.”  
“That and the cost. We’re only poor college kids after all… our lives are so difficult… you still live with your parents… oh lady Fortuna is so cruel to us…”  
“Oh, quit complaining drama queen. But I’m saying no to the gag.”  
“Really? I was actually looking forward to that one a lot.”  
“No gag. If I do something wrong or hurt you, you need to be able to communicate it with me at all times. Also the sounds you make are too adorable!”  
“Shut up! But okay, no gag either.”  
“And we’ll need a safe word.”  
“Won’t we only need that once we are roleplaying? Well, I suppose it can come in handy. How about ‘yellow’ for ‘slow down’ and ‘red’ for ‘stop’? I read on the internet that that’s a common one. Oh, and ‘green’ for ‘everything is fine’?”  
“That’s okay with me,” Makoto said, relieved that it was pretty easy to remember and Rin hadn’t proposed to use a fruit as a safe word. Because he would never be able to look at that fruit the same way for the rest of his life. “And what was that last thing you said?”  
“A spreader bar? Well, maybe that’s a bit much right now. Let’s just start simple and easy with ropes.”  
“Okay then, I’ll make sure to look up some creative ways to tie you up.”  
“I’ll get the ropes. Sunday at my place as always?” 

On Tuesday Makoto had sent an sms saying it might be even better if they started with something softer than ropes. So on Sunday when he came over to Rin’s place there were scarfs as well as ropes lying ready to be used on the bed. Rin as usual had done preparing himself but this time he had changed back to clothes.  
“So, do you want to make out a bit first or jump right into it?” Rin asked.  
“I think I want to tie you up first.”  
“Oh, jumping right into it, how unlike you.”  
The reason for this was that, as he had anticipated, it took Makoto more than a few tries to get Rin tied up and that would have ruined the mood so he settled for a make out session after. Rin had undressed and Makoto had used the scarfs first so Rin wouldn’t be hurt and then the ropes over the scarfs so he wouldn’t be able to just break free from his constraints. Rin’s arms were tied behind his back, but Makoto had looked a few things up and made a more elaborate construction for his boyfriend’s upper body that also limited his arm movements. It served a more decorative purpose than anything else, but that probably had an erotic factor to it as well. He left the lover half untouched.  
So there Rin was sitting in the bed, unable to move his arms, and Makoto took a step back to admire his own handiwork.  
“Not too bad, if I say so myself,” he said, somewhat proud of himself.  
And Rin had to agree that it was not as big a mess as he had thought Makoto would make of it.  
Makoto sat down next to Rin and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Rin kissed him back on each cheek, a light peck on the tip of the nose before he found his way Makoto’s lips. His arms tried to move up to cup Makoto’s face instinctively but were hindered by the ropes. And this, paired with the kissing, awakened Rin’s arousal.  
“Oh, little Rin is up already?”  
“For the last time can you please not refer to our penises as ‘little Rin’ and ‘little Makoto’? It kills the mood.”  
“Really? Because little Rin doesn’t appear to be going back to sleep.”  
Makoto prevented any reply from Rin by kissing him deeply. He then suddenly stood up and turned to face Rin.  
“Hey, Rin, there is something I want you to do for me.”  
“I am not going to start saying little Makoto so don’t even try that again.”  
“Oh no, not that. I want you to undress me.”  
“Makoto, maybe you haven’t noticed, I wouldn’t put it past you, but I can’t use my hands at the moments.”  
“Get creative,” Makoto replied. “Try using your mouth.”  
And this caused a nice response from Rin who was clearly getting harder. Rin stood up so he was face to face with his boyfriend. He took the zipper of his jacket in between his teeth and pulled down slowly while looking up at Makoto. He stood up and sank his teeth into the jacket at the shoulder and managed to pull it off one of Makoto’s arms with some struggle. He then repeated the process on the other arm. He got a good bite into the underside of Makoto’s t-shirt but Makoto still had to cooperate to get it off. So there he was shirtless and Rin got on his knees (after Makoto had quickly put a pillow underneath him) to start stripping Makoto of the rest of his clothes. He tugged at the belt and it took him a few tries to get it loose but in the end succeeded. Makoto did undo the button of his pants but left Rin to take care of the zipper as well as pulling his trousers down. Makoto stepped out of it and removed his socks too for the sake of hygiene. Now all that was left was his underwear. But Rin decided to do it his own way.  
He started kissing Makoto’s penis through the fabric. He rubbed his face against it and licked Makoto’s exposed stomach too, trying to get him hard. Makoto pulled Rin’s chin up with one hand while he rubbed himself to try and get himself hard too. The stimulation worked and soon Makoto was erect. Rin decided it was finally time for Makoto to lose the underwear so he pulled it down and the erection hit him in the face as it bounced free from the restraining underpants.  
“Rin! I am so sorry! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, green. Calm down, the destructive powers little Makoto are not that impressive- …and fuck me I actually used that dumb nickname.”  
Makoto laughed while helping Rin up, relieved that he hadn’t accidentally hit him in the eye, then he guided him to the bed and made him lie down on his back on the towel that had been prepared.  
“Yes, and for that you deserve a reward,” he said while putting lube on his fingers and then gently rubbing Rin’s rim.  
“Makoto, I’m a bit uncomfortable.”  
Makoto immediately pulled back his fingers. “What’s wrong?”  
“It hurts to lie on my arms. Can we do it in another position?”  
“Of course!” Makoto said while helping Rin to get on his stomach. “Better like this?”  
“Yeah. Wait.”  
Rin pulled his legs up until he was on his knees, raising his lower body while his chest remained on the bed.  
“You want to do it like this?” Makoto asked.  
“Oh yes.”  
Rin felt so turned on by exposing and presenting himself like this. Makoto put some more lube on his fingers and went back to massaging Rin’s anus. He inserted one finger and moved around inside, pulling the finger in and out for a bit before inserting a second finger. Rin was moaning softly like he usually did when being stretched. Makoto made sure he was comfortable before adding a third finger. He felt around for a bit, locating Rin’s prostate (an “oh yes, there” from Rin let him know he had found it) and making sure he was relaxed enough.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Ready for your cock? Always.”  
Makoto pulled out his fingers while sighing and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and put on a condom. When he came back Rin was looking at him intensely.  
“Sorry for leaving you waiting, my horny little kitty.”  
“Makoto, has anyone told you that you’re horrible at coming up with nicknames?”  
Makoto decided not to reply to that and positioned himself behind Rin. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, green.”  
Makoto started pushing in slowly while stroking Rin’s penis to relieve any pain that he might feel. Rin was moaning and pushing himself unto Makoto, urging him to go deeper.  
“You like this, don’t you?”  
“Face down, ass up, yeah that’s the way I like to be fucked.”  
“… I’m leaving.”  
“Oh come on, it was a joke,” Rin said, but the way he was moving his hips, trying to get Makoto to start pounding him, betrayed that it was more than a joke. He was really turned on by the position he was in and was begging for Makoto to finally make him cum.  
“The things I put up with…” Makoto mumbled but he started moving none the less. At first slow and sensual, building up to stronger and more passionate thrusts. And the harder he was thrusting, the louder Rin got.  
Makoto bent over so he could whisper in Rin’s ear while he kept going.  
“You really are liking this. You make such cute sounds when my cock is in your ass.”  
He kissed Rin’s neck and licked his ear. Rin’s arms were struggling against the ropes.  
“Oh yeah, you can’t use those, can you? Frustrating, isn’t it? But you are loving it so much, going by the sounds you make. You like being dominated.”  
It was getting too much for Rin, being tied up and fucked while Makoto was moaning and panting into his ear. He was close to cumming. He wanted to grab Makoto and kiss him but couldn’t. He turned his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.  
“Only by you, Makoto,” he whispered back.  
When Rin finally came with a satisfied moan, Makoto gave a few more thrust before orgasming too and collapsing on top of Rin. They stayed so for a little while before Makoto asked: “Really? Only me?”  
“Of course, you big dork. I love you. And only you.”  
“I must say, I’m not a big fan of your nicknames either. I love you too.”  
“I knew that. And can you now please get me out of these restraints?”  
It took Makoto as while to free Rin from the ropes and scarfs that were soaked in sweat but cleaning up went quickly after that as Rin gave a helping hand. They took a quick shower together and made themselves ready for bed.  
For Makoto this was the best moment of it all. Just them in bed, relaxing and cuddling, chatting a bit more, being able to hug his adorable Rin tightly, until they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter two. I am still amazed at the fact that I'm writing this. And that people are actually reading this. The dialogue in the beginning is a bit long but that's because communication is very important in a relationship, especially when it comes to sex. Also because I enjoy writing the dialogue about the sex and everything leading up to the sex, including foreplay, more than I enjoy writing the sex. And yeah Rin is not embarrased here. I forgot that part while writing. I'll bring a cute blushing Rin back in chapter three.


End file.
